


you glow underneath my hands

by Hawkes617



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Dungarees!Isak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes617/pseuds/Hawkes617
Summary: This is not really the time. It really isn’t. But he smells so good, and he’s so warm underneath his jacket. And Isak hasn’t seen him all day.“We don't have time for this Isak.”“At least turn on some light”“Isak!” Even laughs.





	you glow underneath my hands

This is not really the time. It really isn’t. But he smells so good, and he’s so warm underneath his jacket. And Isak hasn’t seen him all day. Hands are already under Evens jumper, even though he’s barely made it through the door. His skin is soft and Isak is overwhelmed with a want when he smells Evens' perfume that still lingers in the crook of his neck.

“We don't have time for this Isak.” he says, but the need to feel Isaks cheeks in his hands win.

“At least turn on some light” No response from Isak as he continues kissing his neck and running his hands over Evens' chest.

“Isak!” Even laughs.

The apartment is covered in darkness, it being 8.pm. At least some of the snow has melted a little, leaving the street covered in sleet. A little light from the streetlights outside their apartment, baths Evens face in a golden glow.

“Stop!” With no indication in his voice that he actually wants him to stop. He pulls Isak closer into his body and Isak respond by tightening his arms around Evens midsection.

“I missed you” he whispers into Evens' hair

“Yeah?” Even whispers back with a smile.

“Yeah”

Isak is not sure why they’re whispering.

Even gives him a gentle push “Let me at least get my shoes of babe”  
He leans down to rip off his shoes, grabs Isaks jumper and pushes him gently against the wall in the kitchen. He leans in close wanting nothing more than to taste Isak after a long day. He drags it out though. Tucks Isaks jumper down a little by the collarbone to kiss him up along his neck. An almost soundless breath leaving Isaks mouth. Isaks hands grab the back of Evens neck leading him towards his mouth but Even resists, letting a big grin take over his face. Isak can't help but laugh.

“Why are you teasing me like this?”

“I'm not teasing you.” Even replies smugly taking a step back, keeping his hands on Isaks hips.

Isak huffs and places his hands behinds his back, and just looks. He could have stood here for hours, he’s not even sure. It's in moments like this he feels raw. When its dark and no one is looking. No one except but Even. It doesn’t really matter what day it is. Or that he hasn’t made his English Essay which is due tomorrow. It doesn’t really matter that he still feels uneasy being in the same room with his mom and his dad, or that he still gets nervous in the boys' changing rooms after p.e. At this moment all he can really fathom is Evens eyes glinting in the darkness.  
He takes a step forward towards Even and tucks his jacket off. He leans back against the wall.

“Please kiss me” Isak whispers with a tinge of desperation.

Evens' face turns serious. He steps closer and gently takes a hold of Isaks face, to catch his lips in a warm and gentle kiss. Both of their bodies deflate a little, giving themselves over completely. Even breathes out through his nose, and lets his hands wander across Isaks skin underneath his jumper, leaving goosebumps. Isak angles his head to draw him in deeper when Even decides to let his hands drift down to squeeze his ass through his jeans. A moan gets caught in Evens' throat when he draws Isak closer to feel him against the bulk in his own jeans.

Isak licks filthily into his mouth before detaching himself a little, so he can look down while working Evens zipper. “We really don't … have time for this” Even whispers undecidedly as he goes to cup Isak through his jeans, making Isak moan in return.

“What is the time?” Isak asks.

Depriving his phone from his back pocket Even states the time “20 past 8.”

“We really have to go then.” Isak says.

A little disappointed Even replies “Hm”

Isak gives Even a slow kiss, before disappearing into their bedroom. “2 seconds, just let me get changed.” He throws on a different jumper and dungarees still in the darkness, not really wanting to blind them both. He wants to keep whatever this feeling is still. Not let the artificial light ruin it.  
Even is ready wearing his jacket and shoes again, when Isak jumps into his own.

“Put a hat on, it's cold babe.” Even says.

Isak reaches for a black beanie on the kitchen counter

"Let's go.” Even says, opening the door to the brightly lit hallway outside the apartment.

When they emerge into the street Even grabs Isaks hand as they begin walking to their destination.

 

They are 20 minutes late when they arrive at the pub, but Magnus doesn’t seem to mind, neither does Jonas or Mahdi. They are greeted when they sit down around the wooden table. The boys well into their first beer.

“Do you want one?” Isak asks still standing.

“Yeah”

He gives Evens' shoulder a quick squeeze “I’ll go get some” he says with a smile before heading up to the counter to get themselves a drink.  
Its Magnus’ birthday tomorrow, but he’s going on this grant romantic trip with Vilde, so they decided that they had to meet up and have a drink the night before to celebrate him. Isak leans against the bar looking at his friends laughing at something Even said. He can’t help but smile. Last year he had to lie when he managed to forget Magnus’ birthday. This year he gets to bring Even with him.  
When he returns to the table with to drinks in hand, he can’t help but intertwine his fingers with Evens' secludedly underneath the table. Even smiles fondly at him and gives Isaks hand a squeeze, before paying attention back to the boys.

“How was work today Even?” Jonas asks.

“Boss was there today, so I had to appear a little more diligent than usual, but otherwise it was good.” Even replies. He looks good in the dim lit bar. A lock of hair falling onto his forehead. Tired eyes but happy.

“I still suck at the cash register in REMA. I think that employee is giving up on me soon. She's always sighing loudly when I need help with it.” Jonas says.

“Don't worry. Everyone feels that way at the beginning. I did too.” Even says trying to reassure him.

“Why is accommodation not free when you’re a student? You should change that when you become a politician Jonas” Magnus says after taking a sip of his beer.

“I promise to work on it Mags” Jonas replies with a glint in his eyes, while the rest of the table giggles.

“It’s okay, I actually enjoy the work” Even says.

“Why?” Mahdi asks.

“It’s nice just being focused on making coffee and small talking with people for a few hours.” He answers. He looks over at Isak with a smug grin. “Isak misses me very dearly when I'm gone though, so perhaps I should cut back.”

“I don't!” Isak says in indignation

“He missed me a quite a lot when I got back today” Even says still wearing that stupid smile.

“Shut up!” Isak replies. He can't wait to get his hands on him under the cold duvet when they get home.


End file.
